


Baby Girl

by bluexdays



Category: A Pink (Band)
Genre: Emotional Sex, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Insecurity, Kinda..., Light Angst, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Smut, there's a lil bit of everything<33, well body insecurity, well sortasakjndsk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluexdays/pseuds/bluexdays
Summary: Eunji… Eunji is perfect, everything a girl could ever wish for. She has a beautiful waist to die for, flawless proportionate hips that smoothly accentuates every curve of her body, nothing like Chorong.or: Chorong feels a insecure about her body and Eunji is there to remind her she's perfect nonetheless.
Relationships: Jung Eunji/Park Chorong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Baby Girl

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys :) 
> 
> this is my first apink fic ever. i officially stan them now since ddr era, been casual since iss era but now it's official. I hope you guys can still enjoy this... I tried writing them as best as possible since I usually mostly write loona and dc fics too (that y'all can check out hehe)
> 
> this does involve talks about body weight and insecurity as mentioned in the tags, its not heavily focused but it is there throughout the fic. 
> 
> did a lil something for eunrong nation might do a pt 2 I'll have to see sooo hope y'all enjoy !! <3
> 
> also crossposted on aff

Insecurity.

It’s something Chorong often fights with whenever her mind wanders a bit too long. Today just so happened to be one of those days where she gets carried away while staring at herself through the mirror. She catches every little detail that has her frowning more and more, her thighs aren’t as defined and there’s a bit of pudge on the sides from her jeans. They even feel a little tighter now that she thinks about it and Chorong couldn’t help but sigh at that thought. With promotions having ended pretty early and staying at home most of the time like she always does, she’s been a bit lazy with her daily exercise routine.

“Baby? You almost done?”

She’s snapped back to reality by the voice of her girlfriend, breathing in deeply one last time before she’s forcing a small smile. She mentally curses at herself for not closing the bathroom door as the other woman comes into view and Chorong only feels sicker compared to a few seconds ago.

Eunji… Eunji is perfect, everything a girl could ever wish for. She has a beautiful waist to die for, flawless proportionate hips that smoothly accentuates every curve of her body, nothing like Chorong. Even with the simple cap and all black outfit, sweats hugging around her hips just the tiniest bit and her usual chill vibe… Eunji still screams perfection. She must have been quiet for some time because then she notices they’re much closer now as worried eyes gaze into hers.

“Hey?...” Eunji asks her carefully, looking her up and down before reaching for her hand. “You okay? You seem a little quieter than usual?”

“Yeah, don’t worry about me.” Chorong is able to smile a bit softer and return a reassuring squeezing. “It’s the morning and I still haven’t had my coffee.”

“Knew you’d say that.”

“Did you really?”

“Mhmm,” Then the grin on her face is widening as Eunji steps closer. “Totally without a doubt.”

Chorong melts instantly while closing her eyes, sliding her hands over her shoulders now just as another pair finds her waist. Their lips brush once until she’s pulled into a slow, sweet kiss that soothes all of her worries away and the only person she can think about at this moment is Eunji. Her tongue drags along her bottom lip, fingers digging into her skin just at the same time and even though it feels so _so_ good, the pleasure is short lived for her. Chorong squirms some in her arm at suddenly becoming hyper aware of her body and reluctantly breaking away with a quiet wet pop, seeing the dazed yet confused look on Eunji’s face. She’s sure the blush is burning along her cheeks as well, but she doesn’t focus on it knowing that she’s spilling over her jeans and Eunji… can probably feel it.

“W-We should, um,” She clears her throat softly before shakily breathing in. “We should get going, don’t want to be late for your broadcast.”

“Hmm let me get one more.”

Chorong rolls her eyes a bit but relents anyways as she gives Eunji a chaste kiss. “There, happy? Now we have to go.”

There’s a frown on her face and her heartbeat picks up at the idea of finally being caught. She knows she’s acting weird, they _both_ know it really, sure she’s not as affectionate this early in the morning but Chorong never shies away even when Eunji presses on. She feels exposed under her watchful eyes and only making matters worse for her, the clothes she’s wearing feeling tighter around her tummy and legs making the need for Chorong to disappear already greater. Eunji’s hands are still on her, so she tries not to awkwardly pry them away as she attempts another softer smile, ignoring the warmth spreading across her face out of embarrassment.

“Baby you’ll have me all to yourself later,” It hurts saying it because she actually… just wants to hide under a bundle of blankets.

“You sure everything is okay?” Eunji questions her again while interlacing their fingers. “If you don’t feel well we can try to cancel.”

“No, no, I’m fine. Come on.”

“Okay…”

“We can talk more in the car ride.”

“Oh- Yeah, of course,” She’s putting on an easy smile as Chorong leads them out.

“I’d like that.”

It’s the least she can do for putting Eunji in such an uncomfortable position and making her so worried as most times Chorong would be on her phone or listening to music. She fights the urge to move away again when an arm smoothly circles around her hips again and pressing them together, Eunji completely unaware to the whole situation going on inside her head. She playfully bumps into her once they’re in the kitchen now sharing an apartment of their own together before she’s gone to the fridge. Chorong stands around near the island and thinking once again how much weight she’s put on when in reality it’s not even all that bad. Just whenever she takes a peek at herself through a mirror and she sees her cheeks a little swollen, waist a little fuller from fitting clothes she feels…

Insecure.

Somehow, she manages like she always does and plasters a neutral look that she wears every day. Unfortunately for her Eunji seems touchier throughout the car ride, placing a hand on her thigh as she talks about whatever topics comes to mind and Chorong can only play with her fingers. It’s comforting, again, in a way having Eunji’s presence, knowing that she’d still make most of their time even if she acts a little strange and that makes her feel guilty. She didn’t ride in the passenger seat today feeling as if too many eyes would be on her yet at the same time sitting back here, she’s more susceptible to Eunji touching her, _seeing_ her. Tired eyes land on her lap where Chorong keeps playing with slightly calloused but soft hand that rids some of her pessimistic thoughts.

Her peace is short lived when they stray back to the light colored jeans she’s wearing and how her thighs press together obviously while looking bigger under the sunlight. Her heart clenches then trying to take a steadying deep breath in and subconsciously holding onto Eunji’s fingers a little tighter. Chorong knows she’s never really had much trouble working out now being older, but even with promotions done she still has other schedules to attend and being a low battery person as it is, it was only bound to happen. Her only wish is that Eunji doesn’t see her any different, doesn’t become disgusted with her body and knowing how the media can get it all just piles up on top of her.

The mere thought of not burdening anyone while being the leader of their group, Chorong keeps her silence as she looks out the window instead and getting lost with the scenery. The car grows quiet signifying that Eunji probably fell asleep or is on her phone while still holding her hand. She leans back into her seat but then the button of her jeans digs into her stomach and Chorong feels sick, _again_ , shifting in her seat and accidentally jostling Eunji in the process. She hears her girlfriend murmur something while turning her head and seeing her rub tiredly her eyes yet still pretty aware of their surroundings.

“You good there?” She murmurs in a much huskier tone than usual that causes Chorong to blush regardless.

“Yes,” She sighs out while resting her head against the seat. “Just feeling tired today.”

“Hey, don’t worry we’ll be back home in no time. I’ll even buy us your favorite food.”

“Is food always the way to a person’s heart for you?”

“Well,” Eunji has a lazy smirk on her face that sets her tummy on fire. “Is it working?”

Chorong wants to say no because if she agrees that’ll only fuel Eunji’s ego and the calm but also playful glint in her eyes along with her outfit proved to be very distracting. She feels a soft squeeze on her thigh, holding back a squeak and jerking a bit under her touch. She was too busy staring at Eunji that she didn’t even notice her hand having trailed up a little higher and letting go, her thumb rubbing smooth slow circles through her pants. Chorong bites her lip wanting to keep her hand there because of how good it felt, but at the same time she couldn’t, not with how her stomach lurched in disgust and carefully glancing down. They’re in the farther back part of the car with the curtain pulled up and leaving them plenty of privacy, but she still feels like there’s too many wandering eyes on her when in actually it’s only Eunji, and that was the problem.

“Yeah…” Chorong trails off weakly, tense under her hand and trying to maintain eye contact.

“Chorong… You sure there’s nothing wrong, my love?”

Again, another soothing squeeze on her thigh, a bit softer than before but it only hurts her more as she flinches. She makes the mistake of not hiding it though and knows she’s been caught when Eunji freezes and gaze becoming increasingly worried. It’s the pet name that finally broke her, the familiar tight feeling in her chest returning and eyes burning with unshed tears that she so desperately blinked back. Chorong has to be strong like she always is, she couldn’t let anyone down, even more so her girlfriend, but how can she when it’s this difficult? Too tiring for her to bear?

“Hey, baby-”

“I’m sorry,” She’s almost choking over her words before forcing a cough. “I just have a lot on my mind. I think it’s best I don’t say it now.”

“Yeah, of course, and don’t be sorry.”

Eunji is frowning some still touching her thigh but Chorong is quick to stop her, gently prying it off and instead holding onto her fingers. She sees confusion flash over her eyes, just the slightest bit hurt and Chorong wishes she never saw it before Eunji is plastering a small yet pained smile. She knows often times communication has been something Eunji excels in where she lacks regarding a relationship and her only hope is that she’d be understanding regardless in the end. No matter what.

“I can- I can try telling you later maybe…” Chorong doesn’t really want to and it seems like she got the hint.

“Only if you’re comfortable with doing so,” But then Eunji lets go of her hand and leans over her seat, moving in close to cup her cheek. “I’ll wait as long as you need me to.”

“Eunji-”

She makes another mistake and this time, there’s an awkward pause following right after. There’s too much fat on her cheeks, on her _face_ , and with Eunji already looking at her and now feeling her it’s terribly overwhelming for Chorong. She moved away with quiet whine and tears threatening to spill at this point, scooting back in her seat so she can put some distance between them before feeling angry with herself all over again. Eunji watches her the entire time both stunned and in distress, cringing inwards as she lets her hand slowly drop down just like her smile. The silence that settles between them is suffocating, the sound of ongoing traffic surrounding them and the music playing in the background having somehow grown louder. Chorong wishes she could tell Eunji everything right then and there, tell her it’s not her fault and that _she’s_ the one acting weird here, wanting so badly to kiss the heart wrenching look on her face away.

But she doesn’t do any of those.

//

She’s never been happier to work despite how tired she’d get at times. Eunji leans against the elevator wall while closing her eyes and running a hand through her hair, relieved to be relatively alone for the next few seconds. There’s a lot that she’s feeling right now and the first one being anxiety, thinking about Chorong and how off she’d been acting in the car and before then earlier at their apartment. She hadn’t brought attention on it knowing they usually talk in a more private setting and if not then she’d let her cool down despite how equally bad that was. However, most of all Eunji is also concerned how she’s fairing with her own schedule today seeing that she hasn’t even received a text ever since they said their goodbyes.

Chorong is all who she thinks about as she walks along the corridors of a building, heading to her radio show like always and greeting her colleagues. She’s happy for the mask and cap she’s wearing, hiding how deeply affected she is from not even trying to smile. Luckily, work passes by without a hitch as she does her regular broadcasting tasks and returning back to her old self a bit whenever the guests would crack jokes. For a moment Eunji is gone, only for a moment, before the sense of dread and anxiety returns full force when they reach the end of recording. She manages to put extra efforts in waving goodbye at the cameras even through it all just trying to be strong for herself and Chorong.

Eunji checks her phone as she walks back down towards the elevator and only to be disheartened once again. Maybe she’s expecting too much out of her or even subconsciously pressuring her into a text yet no matter how long Chorong keeps quiet she’ll wait for her. She’s strolling back down the same route and letting the sun warm her skin a bit now being free from the confines of an enclosed space. At least she’d been able to find small sparks of joy in her day so far as they finally arrive to the car and Eunji relaxes back into her seat. She takes her mask off with a sigh right when the manager begins driving, feeling exhausted despite having done so little. Before Eunji can close her eyes though her phone goes off in her hand and instantly the fatigue is gone.

_“Eunji?”_

“Hey, baby,” She didn’t even realize she’d been holding her breath. “What’s up?”

_"Hi… um, I’m just at home right now. Thought I’d let you know.”_

“Oh, really? So early?” The spontaneity of the call definitely catches her off guard, her concerns from before returning.

 _“Yeah…”_ There’s some faint movement in the background. _“We finished pretty quickly I think they knew something was up with me.”_

“Manager took care of you, right?”

_“Yeah, yeah, it- it wasn’t a big deal. Just saying I have a busy schedule and that made recording over fast.”_

“That’s good to hear… I was really worried about you, Chorong.”

_“You shouldn’t be, Eunji.”_

“But I am,” She frowns on her side of the call before lowering her voice a tad bit. “I care about you Chorong, let me be there for you. Please.”

There’s a beat of silence and Eunji thinks she probably overstepped any boundaries, instantly cringing at the thought and deciding maybe it wasn’t a good idea to say that.

“Unless you don’t want to of course that’s-”

_“No, I want too.”_

She stays quiet while biting her tongue so Chorong can continue. _“I just think a lot, too much, and it’s never good for my head.”_

“How about a movie night while we talk? You can order your favorite food.”

_“No. I’m not really hungry.”_

“You sure? You know I don’t mind and really eat anything.”

_“U-Um, yeah… But you can order for us or yourself I already ate.”_

“Okay…” Eunji is still skeptical of her behavior but lets it go. “Sounds good with me.”

_“Great. That’s, um, great.”_

“I’m close by baby, why don’t you pick a movie for us. Hmm?”

Chorong is silent again and not in a bad way, hearing how soft and comforting Eunji voice stunned her for a second as she breathed in slowly.

 _“I’ll do that and…”_ She’s biting her lip trying to think of what else she can say. _“I miss you, Eunji.”_

“Aw baby…” Her heart breaks a little from Chorong whispering her words. “I miss you too. So fucking much you have no idea.”

_“Jeong Eunji cursing… I think I know just how much.”_

“Yeah I got it bad.”

Then Chorong is laughing and it’s the first time she’s heard it all day that brings a smile on Eunji’s face. Her chest feels a lot lighter, her shoulders much more relaxed as she rests her head against the seat. She’s so unbelievably in love that it should be embarrassing but Eunji is never ashamed of dating Chorong, sure it’s tough fighting the urge to kiss her in public or simply stare at her forever yet she manages without any trouble. She’s laughing along with her girlfriend just enjoying her presence even if it’s over the phone, calming down to a comfortable silence that Eunji had assume would be the end of their conversation.

 _“Eunji.”_ There’s the familiar butterflies in her tummy at hearing her name murmured so gently by Chorong and warmth spreading across her cheeks.

_“Tell me about your day, honey.”_

//

She’s never been this excited to get home.

Granted, it wasn’t all completely fine between them the entire car ride as Eunji talks the most throughout their convo. She still saw Chorong making an effort though, adding her own input and occasionally giggling here and there but she can tell she’s still pretty down. It only made her try a little harder in cracking a few more jokes and listening attentively whenever Chorong would speak up. She smiles to herself slightly while closing her eyes, enjoying the soft, airy voice coming from the other line and threatening to almost make her fall asleep, almost.

_“So, what do you think?”_

“Hmm? Oh yeah anything you want.”

_“Silly. You aren’t even listening, I just asked you a random question.”_

“Sorry, can’t help it.”

Chorong is laughing again much louder than any other time and _god_ Eunji has the biggest grin on her face, not even trying to hide it one bit. The thing about Chorong is she’s the source of her happiness as cheesy as it sounds, the only one that makes it all worth it and who she can always rely on entirely even through the toughest of times. She safely ends up in front of the door with keys in one hand and the other pulling down her mask with another heavy sigh finally away from the world. Entering the place Eunji is greeted with silence at first until she hears the faint sound of their tv playing from the living room. Taking off her shoes and standing back up, she ventures further into their flat expecting Chorong to be on their couch, but she isn’t.

Confused and instantly on alert, Eunji assumes that she probably left yet she finds Chorong’s phone on the couch and then hearing movement from down the hall. Except… it’s not exactly movement more so somebody singing? Maybe? She takes slow, calculated steps towards the source as it grows clearer thinking the worst case scenario that someone probably broke into their apartment. Then the thought is dismissed when she hears the once soft angelic sound of her girlfriend, broken and so _so_ small that it pains her.

“What am I going to do…”

It’s Chorong talking to herself and by how muffled her words are, she’s most likely crying right now and Eunji wants nothing more than to hold her, but she doesn’t want to startle her. She makes her presence known by making her footsteps a little louder and gently knocking on their bedroom door before pushing it slightly.

“Baby?” Eunji quietly as to not scare her. “It’s me, are you okay?”

“Oh, u-um, Eunji w-wait-”

But she’s already walking into the room.

Perhaps she could have thought her plan out a little better, take into account that, yes, her personality usually characterizes her of a confrontational person especially when she’s worrying about Chorong. Maybe she could have waited for an answer, call out to Chorong from the living room but what’s done is done now as she comes to a sudden stop. Eunji is still standing near the door gripping the doorknob, her eyes landing on her barely dressed girlfriend who’s only wearing a bra and her underwear. Of course, she finds the sight enticing in the back of her head before she’s picking her jaw up at seeing the panicked, terror filled look on Chorong’s face, and all other thoughts leave. She knew her girlfriend was crying, but she’s never seen her cry _this_ hard with puffy red eyes and cheeks, body trembling all over where she stands back away from a weight scale.

“Chorong…” Eunji whispers her name still pretty stunned.

“D-Don’t look,” She’s wrapping her arms over her body as if she can disappear completely. “Don’t look at me, Eunji.”

“Baby, why? What’s wrong?”

“I…” Chorong looks stuck in place, wide eyes brimming with unshed tears as Eunji nears her just as she shakily breathes out

“I can’t say it.”

Then she watches her weakly sit on the edge of their bed and Eunji follows right after her, wrapping a protective arm over her shoulders and bringing her close. The first sobs escapes into her shirt without any warning and her heart clenches painfully at hearing how hurt she is, her other arm pulling Chorong even closer who just hides her face under her jaw. She rubs soothing circles on her exposed skin and even gently pulling Chorong’s legs onto her lap and basically cradling her while murmuring sweet words. Eunji still doesn’t know what’s wrong but for now she just needs to be there for Chorong, patiently waiting and gladly pressing a few kisses on the top of her head.

“Take your time, my love.”

“I’m sorry…”

“Hey, don’t be sorry about anything,” She replies without any hesitation and squeezing Chorong’s arm. “You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“B-But it feels like I did,” She can feel her clinging onto her shirt. “I keep being so distant with you.”

“And there’s always time to explain it, baby. If you want to now that’s also completely fine.”

“I don’t- I don’t want to hurt you anymore, Eunji.”

She’s silent as Chorong finally pulls away some, much redder and puffier than before while still holding onto her tightly. Despite it all, she still has the courage to hold her gaze even with how self-conscious Eunji knows she must be feeling. Chorong looks away though, as if she were searching for the right words to say as no other sound filled the room asides from their tv in the distance and the traffic outside. Her hand was subconsciously resting on her knee giving her soft squeezes here and there before Chorong pried it off just like in the car earlier and instead held onto her fingers. Eunji lets her because at least she knows they’re still okay with sharing skinship, a bit of intimacy she’s gotten for the first time today.

“I feel like…” She breathes in deeply before exhaling rather tiredly. “I feel like it’s not even a big deal.”

“Maybe to you but to me it might be,” Then Eunji leans in and nuzzles the side of her cheek. “Everything matters to me if it matters to you.”

“Eunji…”

“It’s okay, baby. I keep saying it, but I mean it, I’ll always listen to you.”

“Well…” Chorong chews on her bottom lip cutely before sniffling and glancing over at Eunji. “You know how promotions finished for us?”

“Mhmm.” She hums nodding along with what she says and letting her continue.

“Ever since we’ve been home more and places around us haven’t exactly been open for long… I feel like I gained a lot of weight and i-it makes me feel so- so _awful_.”

“Oh no, baby…” Eunji is frowning at seeing Chorong tearing up again, holding her against her chest again as she’s still anxiously playing with her fingers.

“A-And I know I shouldn’t even feel this way but every time I look at _you_ and then look at myself, I feel so ashamed. Because you still have the drive to continue exercising at home even with attending your radio shows while I can barely get through three days in a row.”

“Chorong, I love exercising and enjoy doing it every day. You don’t have to just because I do or because my body is built a little more strongly.”

“But that’s not the thing, Eunji,” Now she’s desperate with getting her words out and gripping her fingers tighter than ever before.

“You see me like… like _this_ every day.”

She’s a bit confused at that part yet doesn’t even have time to question Chorong because she just hides her face away at her neck.

“My body that isn’t that attractive, isn’t as _perfect_ and now I’m just-”

“Chorong, baby, don’t say that. I still love your body and I don’t care however you look, I’ll love you regardless.”

“You don’t have to lie to me, Eunji.”

She doesn’t like getting angry often, it’s something she’s been easily able to brush off with a few deep breaths and continue as if nothing had happened. Yet… Eunji still does anyways after Chorong firmly mumbled those few words against her skin before a tense silence blankets over them. Her shoulders are stiff, her hold around Chorong tightening just the slightest bit, and lastly scolding herself for feeling so upset. The anger that was once there dissipates into nothing while exhaling slowly and sensing Chorong start hesitantly to pull away. She already knows there’s an apology ready on the tip of her tongue from the remorseful look on her face, tears welling up in her eyes that only breaks her heart even more.

“I’m… I’m sorry, I’m really s-sorry. I shouldn’t have said that, or yelled, I keep messing up everything.”

“You’re not.” Eunji simply says but Chorong doesn’t buy it.

“But I _am_. All I’ve been doing is causing stress for both of us, all day today and like the past week and maybe before then and- _ah_!”

Before she can even finish her sentence, she’s being lifted up by a pair of strong arms, the sudden movement sending a wave of panic as she quickly holds onto Eunji’s neck. She’s vulnerable in this position still in just her bra and underwear, her cheeks impossibly hotter from Eunji laughing softly at her and only making her more confused. It eases away some of her anxiety though that’d been eating her alive the entire conversation, letting herself be carried away to wherever they’re going which so happened to be their bed. Eunji doesn’t falter while using one hand to pull the covers back as Chorong mumbles something about straining a muscle but the other woman doesn’t listen and lays her down onto the mattress. Her back meets with the cool material of their sheets and shivering from the new contact before Eunji’s settling between her legs and pulling the covers over them.

She probably knows how insecure she feels in this new position, no longer hiding away from her worried yet gentle gaze and instead facing one another. Chorong bites her lip at noticing Eunji quietly observing her, whining under her breath before turning her head some and landing a hand on her shoulder. She only hums knowingly above her with a small smile and shifting a little closer, causing her legs to wrap around her waist before squeezing nervously on either side. She’s extremely underdressed with Eunji still wearing her shirt and pants from today, uncomfortably aware how they rub against her bare skin and instantly shutting her eyes. She doesn’t want to keep thinking about everything that’s wrong with her since as the pressure from before settles back into her chest and this time Chorong isn’t sure if she’ll be able to hold her tears.

But then she twitches under Eunji’s touch when her lips brushes over her neck before a hand loosely intertwines with hers. Chorong grips onto her though despite the soft touch, especially when she presses a kiss just under her jaw and tongue just barely meeting her skin. She gasps from the feather like sensation, shivering much harder than before and twisting Eunji’s shirt under her hands. For once, Chorong doesn’t think much in that moment as her tummy warms up from the attention and helplessly leaning into her some more when another kiss lands a bit lower. She’s practically trembling again as her breathing quickens, each one becoming much firmer than the last until lying her tongue flat against her skin and dragging it slowly. It’s when Eunji sucks lightly at her neck while rolling her hips forward, teasingly biting down at the _right_ spot that Chorong sighs her first airy moan of the day.

“E-Eunji…” She weakly calls out and squeezing her shoulders again. “What are you… What are you doing?”

“Appreciating you,” Her answer is met with another kiss. “What else, baby?”

“B-But you shouldn’t…”

“Why not?” Then Eunji is trailing back up to her jaw and swiping her tongue up her cheek. “You deserve it.”

“ _A-Ah_! I didn’t even do a-anything.” Despite the thoughts in the back of her head, Chorong arches her back into Eunji for more.

“I want to show you.”

“I don’t understand…”

“Chorong…”

Eunji leans away enough to catch her eyes, seeing the way they burned into her own with so much adoration. It was almost overwhelming that Chorong wanted to hide away again, but seeing the smile return on her girlfriend’s face she couldn’t.

“I want to show you how much I love you,” She tilts her head while eyeing her up and down, her body buzzing alive from all the attention before Eunji is biting her lip.

“And your body.”

She wants to blame it on her hormones for getting so easily convinced by her, the little amount of time they’ve had to themselves finally catching up to her. She’s starving for Eunji’s touch, to hear her whisper plenty of more soothing words that would suddenly turn filthy or the way she’d gaze so deeply into her eyes with so much love despite and admiration despite how hard she’d be fucking her. The thought of it makes Chorong whimper shamelessly while growing easily embarrassed all at the same time, her blush reaching all the way down to her chest as she shifts under Eunji’s weight. It must have been obvious how affected she was by her because then she sees her leaning back down and capturing her in for a sweet, chaste kiss.

“If you’d let me that is,” Eunji murmurs smoothly returning back to her gentle demeanor. “I want to make sure you’re okay with all of this, Chorong.”

“I am…” She sighs while closing her eyes for a moment as Eunji kisses along her face. “I really need you, Eunji. I missed you so much.”

“Me too, baby. You have no idea.”

“Then do it please,” Chorong opens her eyes, lazily holding her gaze and keeping her close.

“Show me, Eunji.”

Just like that, with no other words exchanged and rather just their caring glances, they finally kiss for the first time in what felt forever. There’s a lingering touch trailing up her arm right when Eunji presses forward, grabbing her wrist and dragging it up above her head while doing the same with the other. Her brows scrunch together as her tummy twists with painful knots of excitement before focusing back on soft lips meeting hers and being so restricted already. She tilts her head some, thighs squeezing on either side of Eunji again and bringing her even closer. Her tongue swipes over her bottom lip and it’s enough to send a harsh shudder until it slowly traces over the bruising flesh and a moan gets caught in Chorong’s throat. She accidentally bites her a little too hard from the spark of pleasure and causing Eunji to groan as well with a snap of her hips.

Another gasp fills the air as teeth sinks into plump lips again, leaning back a bit while sucking on it lightly before she’s pressing forward again and soothing the marks with her tongue. It’s all messy and hot between them, making Eunji’s head spin with lust and desire, _greed_. She really wants to hear Chorong moan for her some more, hear all the pretty airy noises that leaves her like those shaky sighs and weak mewls that’s making it harder to take it slow. Especially when she has Chorong needily pressing their chest together, hands tugging under her firm grip and legs widening perfectly once her tongue slips in. In return, she sucks on it lightly and Eunji moans huskily, tightening her hold around her wrists up above and almost faltering as she keeps grinding slowly. Sweat has already begun to coat her skin, on her back and neck, lungs burning with the need to breathe but Eunji ignores it.

She lets go of one of her wrists that lasts barely a second before she’s holding them both with one hand as the other moves back down. Chorong is still very distracted with their heavy make out session, whimpering and moaning much more often while biting on her lip occasionally. It makes Eunji weaker than she already is, brows knitting together in pleasure and the heat between her own leg begging for attention but again, she doesn’t do anything for herself since it’s all about Chorong today. She twitches under her touch, arching her back slightly and finally breaking away from the kiss and _god_ Eunji is not preprepared for the sight below her. Soft, pink lips are swollen and shiny just asking to be kissed again, then her eyes travel along her body taking in short black hair splayed out on their pillows and cheeks flushed red, panting slightly from the lack of air. She curses under her breath, a rough few words coming out as she’s caught in a daze and everything else moves in a blur after.

She cups Chorong through her bra and it looks intimidating with how small her girlfriend looks compared to her rather strong, broad hand. She subconsciously tightens her hold around her wrists through the haze while breathing out harshly and taking in every detail once she gropes her boob. Again, she’s arching into Eunji’s touch with a hard bite of her lip and half lidded eyes fluttering close and moaning so _so_ deliciously for her. She squeezes a little rougher than the first time, fingers pinching her nipple soon after and her reaction is instantaneous, an even louder moan spilling out and hips jerking from her touch. She’s practically spilling over her bra, more and more of her soft skin coming into view as Eunji drags her eyes lower and remembers that Chorong is only wearing underwear too.

She almost forgets about that.

“Fuck…” Eunji mumbles hoarsely, catching Chorong’s gaze for just a second. “You’re so sensitive right now, baby.”

“Eunji…” She turns her head away and trying to avoid the hungry look on her face. “H-Hurry.”

“Someone’s in a rush I see.” She pinches her nipple again, getting a choked groan from Chorong.

“A-Ah! _Eunji_ , p-please. I need you I’m-”

“You’re what?”

“I’m…” Eunji is smirking now but soon it’s wiped off her face when Chorong makes this high pitched whine and she tries grinding on her stomach again that’s heating up even more.

“I’m really wet, Eunji…”

God… She honestly doesn’t know how much longer she’ll last like this. Eunji groans roughly in the back of her throat, practically panting out as the sweet yet filthy breathy sounds from below rings in her head. She leans back down no longer holding herself back and tugging Chorong’s bra up at the same time, hearing her whimper helplessly and squirming under her touch.

“Don’t move,” She says harshly while releasing her completely and taking one last glance at Chorong.

“Or else I’ll stop.”

Before she knows it Eunji is dragging her tongue right between her breasts and it takes all the self-control left within her body to stay still. She’s trembling horribly under her touch and only worsening when she’s sliding down to her nipple and taking the sensitive bud between her teeth, softly biting her before sucking on it lazily and feeling a sudden grip on her side. The ache between her legs becomes even more noticeable when Chorong bites her lip hard at Eunji trailing her other hand lower, catching onto the hem of her underwear and teasingly pulling it back before letting it snap back against her skin. It stings nicely though as she hisses from the painful yet buzzing sensation and Chorong is left chest heaving with plenty more airy sounds of pleasure filling the air. Somehow, she gets even louder, especially when her thigh is pushed back, and another bright red hickey is left on sensitive before Eunji is sucking on her nipple harder than last time.

Eunji becomes addicted to everything about her, the way Chorong keeps begging for more and tilting her head back whenever she gives her side another possessive squeeze. She’s kissing down the expanse of her body becoming gentler out of nowhere, but still digging her fingers into her ribs, a balance between the two that Chorong seems to love. Eunji reaches down to her tummy and paying close attention to the soft flesh there, hearing a few whimpered protests and knowing that Chorong must be embarrassed again. Yet, she continues anyways while rubbing her hands up and down her sides, reaching just above her underwear and biting back a groan instead of a complaint this time around. She finds the back of her thigh once more and Eunji is pushing them back slowly, pulling back some and taking in the sight of spreading Chorong’s legs for her.

“I hope you know how pretty you are.” Eunji starts again while rubbing the pad of her thumb over her thigh.

“Stop…” Her face heats up knowingly and without a second thought Chorong turns her head away.

“I’m so lucky to call you mine…”

“You’re so corny…”

“Why? It’s the truth.” There’s a lazy smirk on her face as she settles between her legs. “You’re my princess.”

“Oh my god- _Eunji.”_

“And I’d treat my princess…” She grinds teasingly against her center and the gasp Chorong lets out is dizzying.

“So, fucking good.”

“E-Eunji.”

“Eat you out just how you like it,” God, Chorong wishes she could disappear right now from how red her face is. “Right?”

“ _Yes_ , y-yes, please hurry.”

She whines helplessly while trying to grind on Eunji’s thigh some more, but her girlfriend only pulls away some. She groans out of frustration, a complete trembling mess and trying to remain as still as possible all the while Eunji continues to torture her like this. Tears sting at her eyes, biting her lip to contain another quiet whimper before tensely looking up at her and catching her gaze. Eunji softens then, just a little bit, seeing Chorong so vulnerable and pliant for her that maybe… just _maybe_ , she’s been dragging this a tad too long.

“Can you…” She exhales shakily while Eunji listens to every word. “Can I see more of you? Please?”

She contemplates a bit whether or not she should listen but having Chorong continue to beg for her and still taking everything, she’s giving her, Eunji finally relents. She simply hums before leaning in for a soft, chaste kiss that doesn’t last for long and then she’s back resting onto her knees. She thinks on not going to easy on her just yet, opting to grab the hem of her shirt and tugging it over her head that’s easily discard off to the side. Instantly, Eunji feels a pair of hands splaying across her stomach and very obviously tracing the outline of her abs. She gives Chorong some satisfaction by flexing a bit under her touch, hearing the needy groan the spills past her lips and nails scratching down to just above her sweats. Eunji hisses from the sensation, swallowing roughly before breathing out harshly and moving Chorong’s hands away as she glances up.

“Didn’t say you could touch yet, babe.” She warns her lightly and hearing a much louder whine in response.

“You’re not being nice…” Chorong is huffing out, annoyed at this point, and giving her a stern glare. “I thought this was about me.”

“Ooh… now you really want this, hmm.”

“Of course I do, Eunji. Or else-”

“Or else what?”

There’s a brief pause between them as Eunji challenges her immediately afterwards, watching Chorong intently who just bites back a smile while trailing her hand back down and…

“Or else I’ll just finish myself.”

Perhaps it was the smirk so obvious on her face, maybe even the taunting tone she used, probably even the daring glint in her eyes but regardless of all of that, Eunji wasn’t having any of it. She groans low in the back of her throat, the sound vibrating her skin as she leans back some more and seeing the look on Chorong’s face change. The confidence that was once there has dropped as Eunji hastily tugs at her underwear, signaling for her to lift up before discarding the undergarment as well. She can’t help but lick her lips at seeing her pussy so pink, so _wet_ for her already before she sees Chorong trying to close her legs some.

“Don’t fucking do that,” Eunji murmurs her words rather roughly and seeing Chorong nod her head at the tone. “You’ve done enough now.”

“Y-Yeah?”

“I wouldn’t try me if I were you, Chorong.”

“I- _ah_!”

She doesn’t expect Eunji to go back down to where she was before, between her legs and thighs on either side of her head. She sees the hungry yet dangerous look in her eyes, black hair framing over her face and plush lips so _so_ close to where she needs the most. Chorong is almost tempted to clamp her legs again at being so… open in this position, but when Eunji drags her gaze back down and shamelessly eyes her up before licking her lips again… She doesn’t do any of that and instead, arches her back with a silent cry as the first taste of pleasure finally fills her up. She easily spreads her legs some more, moaning softly and giving Eunji all the space she needs, adjusting her thighs onto her shoulders as possessive hands grip at her hips. They slide down lower and gripping the inside of her thighs and Chorong twitches from how much closer she is and hearing that smug laugh up above.

It drives her a little insane how just by the slightest brush from touch, she’s already feeling her tummy burn with knowing excitement and want, grabbing a fistful of the bed sheets when Eunji only leans into her. Her legs part easily and almost too quickly as Eunji keeps herself up with one arm now while the other lazily rubs random patterns on her thigh. She doesn’t even know she’s whining until she hears that charismatic chuckle and hair tickling her bare shoulders, opening her eyes from having closed them only a second ago out of anticipation. Eye contact, especially in this position, is _much_ more intense as Chorong has nowhere else to successfully divert her attention except on Eunji. She swallows hard when fingers edge closer and instantly holding her breath, brows knitting together in a silent plead before her answer is just another shameless bite of her lip.

She stiffens from the familiar yet careful touch, fingers pressing lightly onto her clit at first as Eunji greedily soaks up the sight of Chorong turning away with a soft, high pitched noise that makes her crazy. She’s pulled in closer by either thighs at her waist, the sensation burning her skin under all her clothes while at the same time ignoring the feeling. She focuses back when a groan is ringing between her ears and she’s dizzy at seeing Chorong slowly looking back at her with teary eyes and flushed cheeks. It’s perfect for her because then Eunji remembers that she’s still touching and decides on going a little faster, just a little harder to hear those breathy, choked moans again. 

The pleasure intensifies and Chorong throws her head back, not even bothering to stay quiet much longer and letting every little noise fill their room. She’s sensitive, _too_ sensitive, as Eunji rubs her clit at a steady pace, picturing already the muscles in her arms flexing and just the thought of it causes another moan to spill. Her hips cants up in time just the slightest bit, trying to meet every stroke of pleasure she feels while letting perfect teeth sink into her swollen lip. It’s slowly building up for her and Chorong knows it won’t take long for her to fall apart any minute now. She blearily opens her eyes and true to her words she sees Eunji’s arm first, slowly trailing down to the hand right between her legs easily touching her and even hearing it. The noise makes her whine pitifully and daring a glance up Eunji, catching her girlfriend’s dazed half lidded eyes before she’s closing the gap between them without a second thought.

A warm, hot tongue soothes over her bottom lip and messily dragging it along the bruised flesh before she’s pressing into a kiss. They both moan in the back of their throats, Chorong having loosened her hold on their sheets and instead holding onto Eunji who picks up the pace a bit. She tugs her closer with a gasp and sucking on her tongue suddenly just as she rolls her hips forward. She’s selfishly chasing after her fingers, feeling the sweat already trailing down the back of her neck and honestly Chorong forgets everything else around her. She was once shying away from Eunji’s soft eyes and gentle touch to now greedily moaning for more and more, completely fallen to her desires. She pulls away with a wet pop of their lips before a throaty groan fills the air when Eunji’s hand travels lower and Chorong is left holding her breath.

“P-Please don’t stop,” She whines out pathetically and gripping onto Eunji tightly. “Want m-more.”

“Aww, does my babygirl think she deserves it?” There’s that smug voice taunting her again and Chorong hates how she loves it. “You want me to fuck you this bad?”

“ _Eunji_.”

“Or maybe I should eat you out instead?”

As if to prove her point, Eunji withdraws her hand from where they were still rubbing her clit and seeing Chorong shiver from the lack of contact. She briefly looks away though seeing how sticky Eunji’s fingers, her tummy twisting hotly while watching her dip them into her mouth.

“Hmm…” She swirls her tongue around some before they’re all clean and Eunji is sending her a smirk.

“Taste just like candy.”

“Eunji… oh my god.” Chorong squeezes her legs together, the whole sight sending another painful pulse right between her thighs.

“I know you’d love that.”

“ _Eunji_ , I swear to god please…”

“Let me get a kiss first.”

She’s tempted to roll her eyes from the sudden request and the innocent look on Eunji’s face, but she relents anyways with a smile and leans in some meeting her halfway. She hadn’t expected for her to be so soft though, tilting her head and lazily kissing Chorong back. Her brows knit together with the familiar burning sensation returning and squeezing her thighs once more, even pulling Eunji closer and letting her tongue slip in. They continue like that for a little more, Eunji stroking her bare hip and digging her fingers in some just to swallow up Chorong’s gasp and hushed moans. She’s left in a daze while resting back against their pillows and gazing up at Eunji’s intense yet gentle eyes, seeing her smile slightly before catching her in for one last chaste kiss.

“I love you.”

Hearing the confession makes her blush, biting back her own smile and feeling her chest warm up with adoration. She’s pleasantly surprised by her words and quietly hums under her, nodding her head while holding her gaze.

“I love you too.” Chorong murmurs without a second thought.

She feels content being entirely admired by her girlfriend and finally relaxing further into the bed, becoming much more comfortable being this open with her. Well, they always are anyways, but as of lately Chorong has been shying away from Eunji’s touch and attention yet now she has all of it. She can’t deny she’s been starving for her all this time, every little lingering brush or teasing grope that only makes Chorong even more frustrated. It’s not long before she looks down and sees Eunji settling between her legs comfortably, placing either one of her shoulders without any trouble. She’s already tempted on closing her legs but when Eunji glances up with a firm look in her eyes, almost daring her to continue, is enough to keep Chorong in place as she holds her breath.

She’s holding both of her thighs while licking her lips, seeing just how wet and pink Chorong is right under her. For some reason even she feels a little… intimidated with pleading eyes focused on her and ragged breathing that also spurs her on. Eunji disregards it though as her face heats up some while leaning in closer to kiss her thigh first, easing some of their nerves knowing that Chorong must feel the same as her. She faintly hears a sigh while suckling on the plump skin there, earning herself a strangled whimper right after and a twitch of her legs. Yet, Eunji holds her firmly in place, blinking slowly and seeing Chorong lifting her head from where she was resting it for a second. It’s almost as if time had slowed down for those short few seconds as Eunji goes lower and Chorong bites her lip harder, so _so_ close before the last thing she sees is that devilish glint in her eyes.

Chorong is extra sensitive now as she jerks slightly from the way Eunji slowly drags her tongue over her clit before she’s swirling it slowly and adding just the right amount of pressure. She grabs handfuls of their bed sheets when Eunji does it a second time and then a third even sucking on it afterwards that has her whining from how good it feels. She’s trembling all over again while spreading her legs more, stiffening under Eunji’s hold when she groans lowly around her and Chorong feels _all_ of it on her clit.

“ _F-Fuck_ …” Chorong breathes out shakily and stumbling over her words. “Eunji… baby- feels so good.”

Her response is another groan, a little louder than the last and definitely having some effect on her because then she’s picking up the pace and Chorong can only arch her back with a gasp. Her leg is pushed back some as Eunji scoots closer, letting go of the other only to replace her tongue with her fingers. She’s still sucking and pressing her tongue hotly against her center before pulling away some with a sigh and feeling the mess on her chin. She’s not fazed really and instead fueling her ego, bringing her fingers back up and messily coating them with her saliva before returning back at her entrance. Eunji doesn’t bother closing her mouth, panting slightly while easily pushing a finger in with barely any resistance and hearing a moan instead.

She’s squeezing tightly around her, all sticky and hot, as more of a mess is made. Chorong tries grinding down on her finger and Eunji lets her, slipping a little further inside and noticing her trembling legs. She’s stuck in some sort of a trance while thrusting her finger in and out at a steady pace and watching Chorong begs for more, more of _anything_. So, she listens, and lies back down so Eunji can run her tongue over her swollen clit like before pulling all the way out and adding a second finger. The stretch isn’t much but it’s definitely enough to make Chorong inhale sharply and jaw go slack as Eunji deliciously fills her up again. She can feel every little movement like the way she curls her finger and circling her clit before sucking on it, lastly lying her tongue flat and flicking up and down a bit. Every wave of pleasure sends her closer to the edge as Chorong feels her skin start to heat up even more and breathing having grown very ragged.

She tries and fails to bite back a whine, brows knitting together in ecstasy as Eunji kept fingering her while at the same time eating her out. She can feel the mess reaching close to her thighs, rolling her hips whenever fingers would press just against the right spot and leave her trembling. A few strands of baby hair sticks to her temple, lips parted for another shaky, high pitched moan and wanting to taste every bit of pleasure she can. Her tummy is twisting in familiar knots as Chorong sticks her tongue out some while glancing down and seeing Eunji easily working her up with no trouble. The sight is too sinful for her though, her messy hair tickling her legs some and arm flexing with every thrust that Chorong feels. There’s one particular thrust that has her crying out loudly and shuddering almost painfully in front of Eunji, squeezing around her fingers tighter than before from feeling so good. It seems that Eunji also liked it because then she hums around her knowingly, sharp eyes meeting hers for barely a second and dangerously going faster, _harder_.

She gasps loudly while lifting her leg up some and giving Eunji plenty of more space and _fuck_ she can feel everything in this position now. Chorong is red in the face as the noises down below grew in volume, hearing just how wet and hard Eunji is fingering her. She can feel it all in her tummy leaving her extra sensitive, twitching helplessly and wanting so badly to clamp her legs shut, but Eunji doesn’t let her. Instead she tightens her grip on one of her thighs and squeezes it threateningly, dark eyes glancing up in warning and only going faster. And of course, it gets the better of her as Chorong stiffens with a shaky moan and perfectly arching her back.

“Oh my-” She can’t even get her words out before whining shamelessly. “Eunji, _fuck_ , I c-can’t.”

“Aww, why not, my love?” She’s teasing her though, pulling away some only to talk while still thrusting into her. “It’s too much for you?”

“Yes- _no_ , fuck, I don’t know. Keep going.” Chorong goes back and forth with herself until finally giving up.

“Words. I need your words, baby.”

“ _A-Ah!_... ah…” She moans in a way that also has Eunji shuddering from the sinful sound.

“I want it, _please_. Don’t stop, Eunji.”

“Such a good girl…”

Eunji sweetly murmurs one last sentence before sitting back onto her knees, gazing down at Chorong and seeing teary eyes trying to meet hers. She’s a mess, all messy hair and boobs spilling over her bra, so much supple soft skin exposed and all for her to ruin. She smirks right after that thought and adjusting herself next so she’s pulling Chorong’s leg over her hips while leaning back closer to her. This way she can definitely move her fingers much better, seeing Chorong’s eyes widen for a second before she’s biting her lip and looking up at her. Being face to face like this makes it all so intimate as Eunji leans in for a short kiss, just curling her fingers a few times and then rubbing her palm against her clit.

“Fuck… right there.” Chorong sighs out raspily onto her lips and feeling Eunji hum as a response.

“You’re so pretty…” She says smoothly and watching the way Chorong’s brows would twitch together occasionally. “I wish I could ruin you all night.”

“Eunji…”

“I’d even get the strap for you,” She pushes her fingers all the way in, this time adding a third and seeing her lips part in a silent cry.

“Fill you up, _just_ right.”

Just the thought of it is enough to make Chorong groan out loudly while nodding her head needily, begging for her in soft, quiet moans. Eunji only chuckles at her before ducking under her jaw and kissing along the side of her neck, pushing her leg back over her shoulder and keeping up her steady thrusts.

“Touch yourself for me too,” She mumbles against her skin and Chorong shivers from how it tickles.

“I want you to come for me, Chorong.”

She listens without a second thought and drags a hand between her legs and feeling how embarrassingly wet she is, yet she doesn’t focus on it for long when Eunji starts placing hot opened mouth kisses. Some of the hickies there are now red again as Eunji traces over some of them, suckling again and leaving even more bruises and Chorong doesn’t even have the strength to scold her, especially with how good it feels. She tilts her head to the side instead and giving her plenty of room, trailing down to her collar while her fingers keep at work. Her back is all tensed up, sweat having already formed on her skin as she breathes out hotly against Chorong’s throat and the vibrations of her moans tickling her tongue. Everything about Chorong is both so addicting and intoxicating, and Eunji can’t get enough of her.

The room is suffocating them, heavy pants and choked moans ringing through the air as the bed creaks a little bit under them. Their lucky to have an apartment all to themselves free of any nearby disturbances, only thing they’d have to worry about would be their neighbors but even then, that’s not much. It’s not loud enough for them to slow down, but she can definitely hear Chorong’s groans of pleasure increasing with each thrust. Especially when she’s still rubbing her clit like Eunji asked and everything just feels too intense for her, clenching and squeezing around her fingers continuously that had her cursing under her breath. She’s kissing along her jaw again until she’s lingering over one spot on her neck, pressing her tongue against the warm skin and swirling it around a few times before sinking her teeth in. It’s not that hard that it would be painful for Chorong, but enough to give her a nice taste of pleasure mixing all together and her response is immediate.

Her thighs twitch and threatening to clamp shut yet they can’t with Eunji right between them and settling on releasing a shaky, choked out moan. Chorong is practically keening into Eunji’s touch and all the more closer than before, the heat spreading up to her chest and right when she was leaving another hickey. She bites her lip in an effort on quieting herself down, trying to not think about Eunji still planting plenty of kisses on her neck and how she’s rolling her hips in time to meet hers. But she’s still so _so_ close already, the pleasure becoming overwhelming for Chorong as she breathes in shakily and eyes rolling back some. She’s burning up now with how hot her skin is and thighs still trembling helplessly while pressing her fingers a little more firmly on her clit, inhaling sharply when a sudden jolt of ecstasy fills her body. Chorong both leans into Eunji with a choked moan and also wanting to pull away from her so badly because _fuck…_ this all feels too good for her.

“Eunji, I- _ah_!” She gasps out, the tears ready to spill. “I can’t- I’m so close, Eunji…”

“Fuck,” There’s a curse following after her and Chorong can only guess it was from the way she whined her words. “Leave a mess for me then.”

 _God_ , she forgets how vulgar Eunji can be sometimes, murmuring so many obscenities at once that Chorong squeezes around her fingers so nicely.

_“Aww… you’re so wet and tight, my love. You gonna cry already?”_

_“Damn, if only I could eat you out right now.”_

_“I wish I could come inside you, babygirl.”_

Just the thought of it, knowing how warm and sticky it’d be and the mess she’d leave behind has Chorong releasing a throaty moan, all breathy and raspy for Eunji to hear. It gives her a rush knowing that her girlfriend is also getting off from her heavy pants and messy kisses, rocking her body against the bed with each thrust. She can feel every drag of her fingers against her wells, the raunchy sounds filling their room and her own sounds of pleasure ringing through her ears. At the same time, she angles her hips a little better and _fuck_ , Eunji just had to hit the right spot and make the coil within her tummy tighten deliciously that Chorong almost forgets how to breathe. The familiar heat spreads along her legs and straight to her thighs as her own movements become sloppy and clinging onto Eunji for dear life.

There’s a trickle of sweat down her temple that she doesn’t bother wiping away or paying attention to, her main focus is the woman under her writhing endlessly. Eunji pulls away for a moment and leans back onto her knees, chest heaving with every exhale as she blinks through the haze a few times. Her arm has already begun to burn a little but just like every other sensation running through her body, she ignores them, especially the painful ache between her own legs. She glances up some at feeling Chorong grab onto her wrist, not stopping her in anyway and just want something to hold on as she’s impossibly closer now. She sees the pleading look on her face and perfect white teeth biting so hard into her bottom lip that Eunji’s surprised she isn’t bleeding at this point. And then she hears a gasp.

A strangled sob escapes her, thighs beginning to tremble even more so than before and the sight of pure ecstasy evident on her face. She’s both hot and cold, her back arching off the bed and trying to take as much of Eunji as she can. Her skin is flushed a bright red all the while still blushing so brightly, a few tears finally escaping her and turning her face away to hide, but it doesn’t last long. She can faintly hear Eunji groaning along with her, remembering that she’s witnessing all of her little twitches and jerks of pleasure, and the thing is… Chorong _loves_ the attention she’s getting. The pressure is stronger now that it’s already so overwhelming for her while firmly pressing her fingers right against her clit, Eunji’s fingers filling her up to the very brim and looking up at her this time as stars form in the back of her eyes.

“Holy shit… you’re so good, baby. Such a good girl”

“ _Eunji…_ i-it’s so much, _harder_.”

“Hmm,” She hums and curls her fingers, causing another cry to spill out. “Like this?”

“I- Eunji, _please_ k-kiss me. H-Hurry!”

“Fucking hell…” She’s leaning down without a second thought and whispering one last sentence before Chorong couldn’t hold it together any longer.

_“I love you so much, Chorong.”_

Her loud moans are swallowed up by soft, plump lips as she shudders _hard_ , her grip on Eunji going limp and accidentally biting her lip as well. Waves and waves of pure pleasure washes over her, eyes rolling back shamelessly and mewling into the kiss weakly while stiffening completely. She’s clenching around those fingers so _so_ well as Eunji draws out her orgasm as long as possible that it feels too good for Chorong to enjoy, just almost, because she’s whining for more and her girlfriend doesn’t disappoint. An airy high pitched moan leaves her, thighs twitching on either side of her and rolling her hips perfectly that it rubs that spot once again. She cries out while throwing her head back and breaking the kiss now letting her tongue stick out some, eyes rolling back again and feeling the absolute mess made on their bed, especially on Eunji’s fingers.

She loses herself entirely and only crying a little harder when Eunji murmurs sweet words of praise, still squeezing and clenching, never having come this hard before. She doesn’t realize how sensitive she is until Chorong feels those fingers pushing in a bit deeper and causing her to cry out softly. Her face is peppered with plenty of feather light kisses, jerking under Eunji one more time who keeps dragging the pleasure out as long as possible. Her clit is throbbing under her other hand and Chorong lets it slip down to her side and hold onto their sheets instead, trying to catch her breath and blinking away any stray tears. She opens her eyes some just as Eunji kisses her jaw, sucking on it lightly and making her sigh with blush. It’s at this moment that Chorong feels so loved and adored by her, wrapping her arms around her neck and humming softly while leaning into her touch.

“Relax for a little bit,” Eunji murmurs against her cheek. “You’re so pretty, baby.”

“Eunji…” She soothes a hand over her back while breathing out slowly. “That was… wow.”

“Am I just that good.”

“ _Too_ good,” Chorong whines under her when she teasingly scissors her fingers. “F-Fuck, baby you’re working me up again.”

“Ohhh someone is just so eager…”

Eunji takes her bottom lip between her teeth, just dragging her tongue over the bruised flesh before letting it go wetly. Chorong moans raspily from the sensation, a harsh shiver running down her spine.

“I like that, a lot,” She continues while trailing back down to her neck and slipping her fingers out, hearing Chorong gasp for a second. “You took it all _so_ well I should treat you some more.”

“But what about-”

“Don’t worry about me.”

She pouts at hearing those words and watching as Eunji leans back some. She’s still clad in her bra and pants, a few strands of hair sticking to her temple and face just as flushed as hers. She can only imagine how frustrated her girlfriend is and the thought has Chorong huffing quietly while Eunji only chuckles.

“This is about you today, remember?” She takes one of her hands and brings it up to her lips before kissing it sweetly that even has Chorong swooning. “You can take care of me later.”

“Promise?” Because she knows sometimes Eunji doesn’t exactly keep her words.

“I promise, my love,” Her smile is both intoxicating and arousing, seeing the knowing glint in her eyes that could only mean one thing…

“Give me a second.”


End file.
